Drinks All Around?
by mythweaver1
Summary: FFIV POST-TAY. Kain discovers that not all gifts come wrapped in bows.


A/N: This is Post-TAY, set about, oh, five years later, give or take. This is not canon (welllllll), nor is it a continuation of any of my other fics.

I do recommend that you read Moonclaw's TAY material for more insight into the characterizations introduced here. If you never played TAY or don't know anything about Izayoi, I definitely recommend it ;) (no, this isn't a continuation of her 'verse either)

Also—it is not canon that Izayoi is Edge's cousin. It is more of a...head canon change that Moonclaw and I adhere to XP

And no, this is not a relationship groundwork fic. This is a "jump right into the thick of it" fic. Will I continue it? Eh...probably not. But you never know ;)

0-0-0-0

Drinks All Around?

The gathered host at Baron had already taken over the main halls and spilled into the courtyards when Kain returned from a training excursion with one of Cid's new ships.

Kings, queens, princes, princesses, diplomats and ambassadors had arrived for what was likely to be one of the more festive Wintermas gatherings in many years.

Kain had decided to do what he did best at such events—stay away. He was not to be Rosa's social experiment this year, of that he was certain.

Instead, it was inside the barracks that he sought solace from the holiday cheer.

A familiar face greeted him there, sitting with her feet propped up on the chair in front of her. Izayoi slid her feet down to the floor when he approached and brandished a bottle of champagne.

"Champagne?" he inquired with an arched brow, sitting down beside her. "I didn't realize we were starting so early this year."

She smiled, and it brought out her dimples.

Kain reached for the bottle, holding it up to the light. "Mmm, the good stuff, too."

Izayoi's grin widened. "Stole it from my cousin's stores."

"I didn't know you had a taste for it. Besides, that doesn't sound like the rule-abiding Izayoi I know."

"I consider it payment for services rendered," she replied. "By the way, I recommend you save that for later. You might need a swig or two by the time this night is done."

"Or more," Kain amended.

"Or more," Izayoi agreed, retrieving the bottle. "Has Cid managed to inebriate half the castle yet?" she asked in a more convivial tone.

"Only the unsuspecting victims," Kain reflected, crossing his arms.

"I'm surprised my cousin hasn't drunk Cecil out of castle and kingdom," Izayoi added after a moment, staring idly at the bottle on the table. "There's enough people here to drive him to do it."

"I thought it was Rydia who couldn't hold her liquor."

Izayoi raised a brow ironically. "Oh, she's certainly _worse, _but nowhere near as troublesome," she said with a quick grin. "I suppose we should be there to, you know, minimize the damage."

"Perhaps," Kain relented, rising to his feet.

Izayoi joined him, and he noticed with a certain amount of pleasure that she insisted on staying close to his side, their shoulders touching as they crossed the castle proper. Kain enjoyed when the course of her duties brought her to Baron, and it had been a few months since he'd seen her last. Long distance relationships were harder than he realized; even more so, when you were trying to hide one.

The bottle of champagne was clutched in her right hand, and he eyed it time and again.

"Why _do _you have that bottle?" he finally asked as they crossed into the main hall and the sea of well dressed nobles.

Izayoi hid her answer with a flick of her long dark hair and strode with purpose across the hall toward the group from Eblan.

Kain noted with some concern that Edge was already staring at him from across the room. There was a look of suspicion on the ninja king's face, as his gaze flicked between Izayoi and himself.

Kain ducked behind the tall hats of the Mysidian mages to escape scrutiny. The rumor mill was alive and well, apparently.

Within minutes, the crowds were ushered into the dining hall and seated around the long tables. Kain found himself at the table of "Heroes" beside Cid, Ceodore, Cecil, and Rosa as food was brought out by servants. There was a whole roasted pig, several large fowl, and an abundance of vegetables.

Course after course was served, and drinks were poured for the company. As they ate, banter was exchanged. Kain listened with half an ear, as the topics of discussion ranged anywhere from the irregularity of the tides, the increase of imps in the mountainous areas, and the best shade of red for cloth this season.

Kain snuck a few bored glances to Izayoi, who looked back at him, equally bored. Strangely, she hadn't touched her drink. The conversation was beginning to change again, and now was the time when Kain paid especially little interest. The talk of heirs had begun. Ceodore was already of age, Edge and Rydia had Cuore and a son of a few years, and then there was Ursula. It would probably be an announcement from Damcyan, then, and Kain didn't want to hear news that would make him feel more pathetic than he already felt whenever these gatherings were arranged.

He picked at what was left of his food, until he sensed multiple eyes all turn on him at once.

"—wind." He looked up, confused, thinking he'd heard his name, and saw Izayoi explaining something to an incensed Edge, and an ecstatic Rydia.

Cecil was trying unsuccessfully to hide his grin behind his goblet, and Rosa had gone pale.

Kain stared at all of them, dumbfounded. "What?" he asked.

Cid clapped him hard on the back, nearly slamming his head into his plate. "What do you mean, what?" the engineer exclaimed. "Now you've gone and done it—a little Highwind after all these years!"

Kain looked at Izayoi who mouthed 'sorry' to him and slid the bottle of champagne across the table with a helpless shrug. The bottle slid to a stop an inch from his fingers.

"I told you, you might need a swig or two by the time the night was done," she explained with a fleeting grin.

"_What?_" he repeated, feeling like he was swallowing his own tongue.

"After all, you're drinking for both of us, now."

Cid worked at the cork, and it shot out of the bottle at ramming speed, popping Kain right in the forehead. He flinched.

Cecil lifted his goblet, and the other guests did as well. "Cheers!" they chorused.

Kain slammed his goblet of champagne back all in one gulp, resolving to get to the bottom of this later.

"Congratulations!" Rydia said, hugging him fiercely about the shoulders.

Kain looked frantically for Izayoi, but she was hidden within a crowd of well-wishers.

"About time!" Cid said boisterously, while others were bursting into song.

"A baby," Kain repeated dumbly, pouring himself another glass.

He blinked, slammed back his second drink, and laid his hands flat on the table for balance.

_ A baby? _

He was about to pour himself a third cup, when Edge wrenched the bottle and goblet from his hand and drank it instead.

Kain refused to look at Edge, but he could imagine what he'd see—a weapon drawn, or an assassination plot already in place.

Edge cleared his throat. "So, Kain."

"Mmm," Kain muttered in response, full of dread.

"Welcome to the family."

Kain dropped his head into his hands, overwhelmed. ...Happy holidays indeed.

0-0-0-0

A/N:

This was not on my list of prompts, but as there was an announcement in my OWN family of an addition on the way, I couldn't resist. Whipped this up yesterday.

Plus...Kain/Izzy... ;P

Okay, and I admit—this pairing is a little unorthodox, but I kind of love them. No, they are not married in this.

And because I know Moonclaw is going to ask—the children are sitting at the children's table, hence no Cuore ;)

Contrary to popular belief, I AM still working on other Holiday prompts...will try to get some more posted over the weekend :)

Thanks for reading, and happy holidays!

~Myth


End file.
